pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Best
Lucius Best, also known as Frozone, is one of the supporting characters of The Incredibles. ''He is the best friend and a close ally of Mr. Incredible. He has the ability to create ice and freeze surfaces with his hands. He is a long time friend of Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and therefore, the Parr family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Bob Parr and Helen Truax. Although it is believed he is the godfather of Bob's three children, this has not been confirmed in the film. In The Incredibles 2 he is referred to as "Uncle Lucius" by Dash Parr, but it is unlikely that he is a biological uncle of Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack and this is simply a title of affection. Frozone is able to manipulate water molecules in the air and freeze them, but in some circumstancces there may not be enough water to work with. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. He was also in a relationship with the doomed superheroine Blazestone, whom he initially competed over with another super, Downburst. Early Life Best discovered his powers when he was "one-and-a-half" or "two years old" when he froze a glass of Kool-Aid to make a popsicle. At some point after this, he adopted the persona of Frozone. The Golden Age Throughout the Golden Age, Frozone had strong ties with Mr. Incredible though had no official affiliation with him. He was also linked with the Super Blazestone in both a professional and romantic sense, though their relationship would not last. He competed with Downburst for Blazestone's affections. During his Super career, he was engaged in a skirmish with Baron von Ruthless who was armed with a "death ray". During the confrontation, Baron von Ruthless began monologuing, a fact which Frozone and Mr. Incredible would later laugh about. Before the banning of Supers, Frozone was denied entry into the Winter Olympics by the IOC due to the nature of his powers. ''The Incredibles On the night of Mr. Incredible's wedding, he can be seen boarding a helicopter (with a hostage on board). Later, he is seen as the best man for Mr. Incredible's marriage to Elastigirl. After Mr. Incredible is sued by people whom he had rescued and loses the cases, the Supers are outlawed. Apparently, Lucius has had an easier time adapting to civilian life than Bob—he even marries an apparently human woman. However, Bob asks Lucius to go out with him on Wednesdays to save lives (covering from their respective wives by telling them that they are going bowling). Although Lucius does not at first approve of clandestine superhero work, he later relents, admitting that although he has adjusted to civilian life, he does miss being a Super. However, after a very close call with the local police and Helen catching Bob after the act one day, they stop going out. Frozone was Syndrome's original target to be murdered in Operation Kronos (before Syndrome changed targets and decided to go for Mr. Incredible), as Mirage was seen watching the two friends rescue people in the burning building and hearing a radio transmission asking if she was sure if she wanted to change targets, to which she responded by saying Mr. Incredible is the one they were looking for. When Mr. Incredible infiltrates Syndrome's base after being presumed dead, he learns about Operation Kronos and reacts in horror to the long list of Supers who had been murdered by Syndrome, including Frozone's former lover Blazestone. Bob's horror is magnified when he sees that Frozone's status is "known", realizing that Syndrome knows Lucius' whereabouts and may plan to target him next. Apparently, Frozone's wife has also learned of his clandestine superhero work; when the Omnidroid v.10 battle robot sent by Pine (now known as Syndrome) attacks Metroville (where the two families are residing), Lucius has a hard time finding his Super suit; his wife has hidden it somewhere else in the house and does not want him going out to perform any "derring-do" because of a dinner they have been planning for two months that she does not want him to skip out on. He eventually finds the suit, however, and comes to aid the Incredibles in battling the Omnidroid. Presumably he returned to his wife in time so as not to miss the dinner reservation. ''The Incredibles: Rise of The Underminer'' In the video game Rise of The Underminer, Frozone arrives to help the Incredibles fight The evil Underminer, but after the sextet is surrounded by robots, Mr. Incredible tells the rest of the family to evacuate the city (along with the rest of the citizens of Metroville). After destroying the robots, Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow The Underminer underground and fight more robots along the way. When they access The Underminer's main computer, they learn that he plans to use a machine called the Magnomizer to make the surface world feel like his home. In order to stop the Magnomizer, they have to go through the Sludge Station. After fighting more robots and hard obstacles, they destroy a machine blocking their path and apparently do the same thing to a wall which reveals a snowy underground part. They go through it and enter a room where they encounter the Magnomizer Guardian and her robot minions. Mr. Incredible throws enough objects to make the Guardian go into overdrive and destroy the room. He and Frozone escape in time and take an elevator into the Magnomizer basement. They fight more robots and work their way up, but have to avoid falling from a trap staircase that they cross, and finally reach the top of the building, where the Magnomizer is. Mr. Incredible uses his strength to unscrew the bolts that hold the machine down while Frozone fends off the guard robots. After Incredible unscrews the last bolt, the building starts to self-destruct. Luckily, the heroes escape with a tank-like machine which falls all the way into a deep, dark pit. There, they fight more robots, whom the Crustodian, head of the Giant Robot Factory, had alerted of the heroes' presence in the Factory. Finally, the two reach the apparent main office, where the Crustodian is, and eventually defeat the Crustodian in battle and the Factory crumbles apart. The Crustodian starts to leave, and Frozone tells Mr. Incredible that there is no time to destroy it (which Incredible is obsessed with doing). They leave once the Crustodian disappears and take an elevator that leads to an underwater tower. They figure out that they are in a power pressure plant run by a robot named Dug, and that the water is breaking through the crumbling plant! The two reach Dug (after battling difficult robots), who tells them that he did not intend to have the robots attack them, and he agrees to help them save some non-human scientists who are stranded somewhere else in the plant. Along the way, the heroes protect Dug from rogue robots over which Dug has no command and also lasers, lethal obstacles, and gaps. After all this, Dug opens the door to another elevator to allow Mr. Incredible and Frozone to rescue the scientists, but refuses to travel any further, leaving the heroes on their own. The heroes find the scientists and save them from being exterminated by rogue robots and lasers. After the heroes take these threats down, the scientists help them return to the surface and confront The Underminer, who shows off a giant machine. But first, the heroes must first battle more robots that The Underminer has for them, and after the duo defeats the robots, The Underminer returns with another machine. The heroes give damage to the machine but The Underminer returns to the bigger machine while the rest of the robots fall at the hands of the heroic duo. The Underminer returns to give damage to the heroes who end up giving him more damage than the other way around. When The Underminer returns to the smaller machine, he has run out of reinforcements and the rest of the Incredible Family returns to watch as the duo defeats him, the small machine goes haywire, takes off into the air, and crashes onto the big machine, creating a large explosion which possibly slays The Underminer, and the heroes escape the blast. ''The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes (Non Canon) In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, Lucius goes to Mount Tiki Toki with the Parrs while Honey goes to see her mother. Lucius is about to take a drink of fruit punch when the volcano blasts back to life. Lucius tries to congeal the lava, but the extreme heat from the eruption cooks him. It takes the intervention of Bob, Helen, and Dash to help Lucius ultimately save the day. The eruption forces the Parrs to vacation somewhere else, and in the Disney on Ice presentation Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure, they choose Walt Disney World, where they are made Grand Marshalls for the Main Street Parade (Bob and Helen, however, want the family to maintain a low profile and try to get the managers to choose another family, but without any success). Lucius is insistent on being left behind the next time that the Parrs go on vacation. However, after Mickey and Minnie Mouse are captured by a robot Syndrome, Bob calls him back into action. When he arrives as Frozone and hears of the robot Syndrome, Lucius is immediately dumbfounded—he thought that Syndrome had perished when his black-and-blue cape got caught in the left side turbine of his private jet and sucked him in. It is Frozone who tells the Parrs that Edna Mode is in the resort at this moment and tells them to become the Incredibles again. While he is searching half the resort for the whereabouts of Mickey and Minnie, he hears cannon fire from the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and immediately realizes that the family is in danger and that the robot Syndrome is there. When he arrives, the robot Syndrome has already used a flamethrower to create a force field of fire to trap the family (who increased the flames to signal Frozone as to where they are in the attraction). Frozone eventually extinguishes the flames. Later, he rescues the Incredibles again by encasing the robot Syndrome in ice before "he" can use an Omnidroid to attack them. After Mickey and Minnie are liberated and the resort's magic is restored to its former glory, he goes with the Incredibles to see the Enchanted Tiki Room (Helen wanted the family to see that attraction first, but the others immediately voted against the idea). ''Mr. Incredible and Pals The Incredibles DVD's second disk features a fictional unproduced pilot of a children's cartoon called Mr. Incredible and Pals starring Golden Age Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and a "cute" cartoon sidekick rabbit named Mr. Skipperdoo. The short episode has optional commentary by Frozone and Mr. Incredible, in which both express disappointment, though Frozone is more outraged than Mr. Incredible by several aspects, including the show's overall campiness (in particular the rabbit), poor animation, and apparent racism. ''Incredibles 2'' During the Incredibles' battle with the Underminer, the supervillain escapes, leaving his out-of-control drill rampaging the city. Frozone comes to assist his friends, generating ice to save the lives of monorail passengers after the monorail track is destroyed by the drill. He manages to escape being incarcerated. He has help from Winston Deavor, a fan of the supers. Later, Lucius goes to the motel where Bob and Helen are staying and tells them about Winston Deavor. The three of them head to Deavor's office where he tells them about his scheme to bring supers back. They decide to go with Elastagirl as the face of the operation. Lucius is later called by Bob to come check on the children while he goes after Helen, who's in danger. Frozone arrives just in time to save the kids from a group of supers who are being mind-controlled by Evelyn Deavor aka the Screenslaver. Unfortunately, he ends up being captured and forced to wear goggles that put him under Evelyn's control as well. He begins to attack the children but they escape with the help of the Incredimobile. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack manage to sneak onto the boat where Frozone, Mr. Incredible, and Elastagirl are being kept. They manage to free the three superheroes from Eveyln's control and together stop the boat from causing more destruction. Powers and Abilities * Cryokinesis: Frozone wields control over ice. He can generate ice from his fingertips, but is limited by the amount of moisture in the air and his body. He has frozen water and milk solid, and can freeze bullets in midair while congealing gun-wielding opponents. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch merely through force of will, without the use of his usual ice blasts. He has limited airborne mobility, but he can quickly maneuver along chutes of ice created by ice blasting the air in front of him (which deteriorate as he goes) which boost him in the air a good hundred or more feet. This technique is possibly inspired by Marvel Comic's Iceman. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air. In the movie, he skated across the air and hitchhiked onto a helicopter because of this. He can also create snow, soft enough to cushion falls and slides on rough surfaces. * Frozone's Costume: His special boots have soles which materialize into either ice skates, skis, or a disc—the equivalent of a snowboard. Combined with chutes of ice, these make for particularly speedy travel. He must also wear special goggles (reminiscent of Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor) to protect his eyes from snow blindness, and to best conceal his secret identity. * Frozone's Headquarters: 'Frozone maintained his costume and various equipment in his own residence, hidden behind retractable walls and shelves. It includes a computer, plotting map and audio/visual recording equipment. Despite being inactive for 15 years he kept his equipment in a ready state despite not using it. *Super Strength: In the apartment fire scene, Lucius is seen running with several unconscious people on his back showing that he has some small degree of superhuman strength. Weaknesses Frozone's ability to generate ice and snow is somewhat limited by the amount of moisture in the air. When in an environment with very extreme heat and low humidity, his icy blasts evaporate as soon as he shoots them. This is shown when he and Bob Parr are standing inside a burning building, when his icy blasts quickly evaporate due to the extreme heat from the flames, which also causes him to suffer from dehydration and unable to use that power. In the second movie he attempts to turn the Everjust to prevent it crashing, by freezing the sea ahead of the bow. This is only partly successful as he can't freeze the sea but is able to use the water to create a snow bank that helps soften the collision. Trivia *Frozone's helmet and goggles are available in the first-person shooter game ''Team Fortress 2 as a cosmetic item for the character of the Demoman (under the name Hungover Hero).[https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Hungover_Hero '''Hungover Hero on the Team Fortress 2 wiki] Gallery Frozone2.jpg Superheroes returned to society again.png References es:Lucio Best fr:Lucius Best ru:Люциус Бест Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters